1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to personal and household care products that include a gasified solid. The gasified solid provides a popping, crackling, or sizzling sound during product use. If the product is used on the skin, the gasified solid also provides a tingling sensation. The sound and/or tingle indicates the presence and continued action of the product.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many types of personal and household care products are known and used every day by consumers. These products include items such as skin cleaners, moisturizers, bath additives, rug cleaners, room fresheners, and laundry detergents. Many other products, of course, fit into these general categories.
In the past, developers of consumer products determined that a consumer is generally more satisfied if more than one sense is involved in the use of a product. This is why fragrance is added to personal care and household products, why food manufacturers pay so much attention to product taste and texture, why a variety of colors and appearances are available for most cosmetic items, and why package design is such an important feature in a product's marketability.
For example, many of the personal and household care products of today stimulate the sense of smell through the use of perfumes. Interesting colors are utilized in products in order to stimulate the sense of sight. Warming sensations or texture is incorporated into the product or some attribute of its performance (e.g., foam) to stimulate the sense of feel. However, the sense of hearing is rarely, if ever, stimulated by the personal and household care products of today.
The present invention fills that void by allowing the sense of hearing to be stimulated by many everyday products.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4, 289,794; 3,012,893; 3,985,909; 3,985,910; 4,001,457; 4,837,039; 4,952,417, and 5,165,842 disclose processes that may be germane to the process for the preparation of a gasified material. Each of these patents are incorporated by reference herein. The products disclosed in the above-identified patents are products that are intended for use as a candy. These products provide a sensation of popping and crackling when they are placed in the mouth. The popping sensation is caused by the release of carbon dioxide when the candy is dissolved in the mouth or the carbon dioxide bubbles are ruptured by chewing. There is no discussion or suggestion of using a gasified solid in personal or household care products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,052 discloses a crackling aerosol foam. In this invention, a crackling sound is created when an absorbed liquefied gas (i.e., zeolite or a molecular sieve) is released from the pressure of an aerosol container. However, the present invention does not require the use of pressurized packaging, which is beneficial because it reduces the possibility of the product exploding and potentially causing damage. Further, the present invention does not demand that the gas be liquified.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,947,566, 3,947,567, and 3,947,568 describe effervescent compositions in which bubbles are created by releasing liquefied gas from the pressure of an aerosol package. In the present invention, neither pressurized packaging nor liquified gas is required.